Can't get used to be loved by you
by EmmaRedVelvet
Summary: Any kind of drabbles.
1. Chapter 1

**English isn't my mother tongue, so be gentle. **  
**It's my_ first_ drabble. I know, it's very short. I'm not comfortable by sharing my "work". But whatever. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Again, Nik ? Seriously ?" Caroline said with a tired smile.

They were laying on their bed. Klaus had his head on his wife's big belly.

"Can't I talk to my little princess ?" Klaus whispered, closing his eyes.

"Yes, you can," Caroline replied calmly, "but I wanna sleep and I can't if you lay your head on me."

He smiled but ignored what she said. "I can't wait to meet her."

Caroline sighed while she stroked his soft curls. "Me too, my love. Me too."

* * *

**Like I said, it's very short. So... what'd you think ? Should I continue or not ? The constructive criticisms are welcome.  
**


	2. Birthday

**I'm back with a longer drabble. **

**Remember that English isn't my native tongue. No beta. Please, be nice. **

* * *

_**It's Caroline's birthday and she feels alone. ****All human. OOC.**_

* * *

She felt alone. Yes, she had amazing friends, a caring boyfriend who was willing to do anything for her and she had a huge apartment in New York City.

But right now, she felt alone.

It was her 22nd birthday and Klaus was in London for two weeks. According to his mother, he was on the edge of becoming an arrogant american which he answered, amused "Mother, I am and I will always be an arrogant british."

And let's not forget that her mother died in a car accident, last year. She took months to get over it.

But today, was her birthday. She was supposed to go at Bonnie's place to celebrate with Stefan, Katherine, Jeremy and everyone else. Everyone else except, Klaus.

She was on her couch when she heard her phone ring. She saw Klaus' name.

She smiled while answering. "Hey, you."

"HAPPY BIRTHDAAAAY!" Klaus, Rebekah, Kol, Elijah and Henrik screamed at her through the phone.

"Woah, woah, calm down guys! I think my ear just exploded." Caroline said, laughing. She heard the Mikaelson siblings laugh with her.

"Sorry, love, but they insisted." Klaus said apologetically but still laughing.

"Oh that's fine. It was nice of them." She smiled. "Thanks guys!" she said a little louder, knowing that they could hear her.

"YOU'RE WELCOME CAREBEAR-BEAR" Kol shouted.

"Shut your damn mouth" Rebekah said in a hushed tone.

"Okay, my cue to change of room." Klaus sighed as he walked away. "So, how is the birthday girl ?"

"I'm fine. I'm just... I don't know. I feel alone." Caroline answered sadly. "I miss you."

Klaus could feel his heart in his throat. He didn't want her to feel this way. Especially the day of her birth.

He sighed deeply. "Caroline, my love, you're not alone. I'm coming home in four days and tonight, you will celebrate with your friends."

"I know," she smiled sadly. "but i wanna be with you," she could feel the tears coming. "I miss you and my mom... and my dad. I'm alone Klaus! I have no family left." she started to sob.

Caroline's father died when she was seven from a lung cancer.

"Caroline!," Klaus exclaimed. "You have a family : your friends, my siblings... me. And, you know, we can start a family. Together."

Caroline never thought of having children. Actually, since her mother's death, she never thought about it. But having children... with Klaus ? She smiled at the thought. She imagined a little Klaus running behind a little Caroline in a garden. Their garden. They would buy a big house with a pool, a big kitchen, _a garden_, an art studio for Klaus and many other rooms.

She started to think about every little details when Klaus interrupted her.

"Caroline ? Are you okay, sweetheart ?" he asked uncertainly.

"Yes! I'm fine!" Caroline exclaimed joyfully, wiping her tears away. "Klaus, I want to have children with you! We can buy a house and we can have a lot of children and we could get married. Wait. Do you wanna marry me ? Of course you want or else... wait. Or maybe you don'-"

The bell rang.

"Wait a sec, someone's at the door. Probably Elena."

She opened the door, shocked to see all the Mikaelson siblings and Esther.

"Oh my god." she started to cry again.

Klaus took Caroline in his arms. "Happy birthday." he murmured, smiling in her hair.

All the siblings hugged her but only after Klaus kissed her like it was the last time he saw her.

Esther approached Caroline. She put her hands on the blonde's shoulders. "You're like my daughter, Caroline. You're part of the family, now. Did you really thought we would miss your birthday ?" she laughed, hugging the blonde.

She looked at Klaus and said, "You're an ass!"

They all laughed.

* * *

Once the Mikaelsons were installed, they occupied themselves with the cooking and decorating the apartment for Caroline's little party.

Caroline took klaus' hand and walked straight to their bedroom.

She closed the door and kissed him deeply. She touched his torso. She could feel his heart through his black shirt.

He answered her kiss by touching her butt. She squealed and he smirked.

"Okay, okay. Stop." She pushed him away breathless. He groaned but she ignored it. "I just wanted to tell you... thank you." Before he answered, she continued. "I don't know what i did for having a man like you in my life." she smiled taking his face between her sweet hands. "I love you Mr Mikaelson." She laughed.

He didn't even answered. He just kissed her until they were both out of breath. "I love you too, Mrs Mikaelson."

She gulped. "Wait. What ?"

"I wanted to wait a little longer but," he took her shocked face between his artist hands. "Caroline Elizabeth Forbes, will you marry me ?" he asked softly, while caressing her cheeks.

"Yes!"

* * *

Later, in the evening, everyone she loved was here. All her friends, the Mikaelsons and she would bet that her parents were in the room, watching her.

She closed her eyes, resting her head on Klaus' shoulder. She smiled and took a deep breath.

She wasn't feeling alone anymore.

* * *

**I don't know what this is but whatever. Tell me what you think.**

**Please, tell me if there's any errors.**

**I take requests. Here, in the reviews or PM and on Tumblr : jax-darling.**


End file.
